Blooming Days
|alt cover= |artist = EXO-CBX |type = ep |released = April 10, 2018 |recorded start = 2018 (SM Studios, Seoul, South Korea) |recorded end = |genre = K-pop |length = |label = S.M. Entertainment |producer = Lee Soo-man |single 1 = Blooming Day |single 1 link = |single 1 released = April 10, 2018 |previous = Girls |previous link = Girls (EP) |next = |next link = }}Blooming Days is the upcoming third extended play by South Korean boy group EXO-CBX, and the second to be released in Korean. It will be released on April 10, 2018, by S.M. Entertainment and distributed by IRIVER. It contains a total of seven songs including the title track "Blooming Day".The second mini album 'Blooming Days' track list is released엑소-첸백시 (EXO-CBX) - 미니앨범 2집 (예약구매시_스페셜 엽서 증정(앨범 내 동봉))엑소-첸백시(EXO-CBX), 4월 10일 두 번째 미니앨범 '블루밍 데이즈'로 컴백 Background On March 8, S.M. Entertainment confirmed that EXO's sub-unit EXO-CBX, would be making their Korean comeback in April.(공식입장) SM 측 "엑소 첸백시, 4월 컴백 목표로 준비 중" And on March 26, it was confirmed that the boy group would be releasing their second extended play on April 10.(단독) 엑소 첸백시, 4월10일 컴백 확정.."아이돌 대전 화룡점정" From March 29 until March April 3, lyrics teasers for the comeback were released through the group's official accounts on Twitter and Instagram.EXO on Twitter On April 3, the title of the mini album Blooming Days and its lead single "Blooming Day" were revealed along with the date of its release.EXO-CBX's new mini album "Blooming Days" will be released on April 10 at 6 pm! On April 4, the track list of the mini album were released, containing seven songs including the title track "Blooming Day". On April 5, Chen's teaser for the track "Thursday" was releasedEXO-CBX (첸백시) Blooming Days 'Thursday' #CHEN along with photo teaser of the member.엑소 첸백시, 화사한 분위기 돋보이는 첸 티저 공개 On the same day, the mini-album details were released through the group's official website.EXO-CBX Official Website On April 6, Baekhyun's teaser for the track "Vroom Vroom" was releasedEXO-CBX (첸백시) Blooming Days 'Vroom Vroom' #BAEKHYUN along with photo teasers of the member.엑소 첸백시, 9일부터 스페셜 릴레이 생방송 '월화수목첸백시' Singles "Blooming Day" will be released as the title track in conjunction with the EP on April 10. The song was described as "a light and chic dance-pop track where the members' sweet vocal colors will be showcased. The lyrics talk about a sweet confession to a woman with heart fluttering emotions like spring".엑소 첸백시, 신곡 '花요일' 오는 10일 발매(공식)" Promotion EXO-CBX will hold a special relay live schedule starting from April 9 for seven days.(공식입장) 엑소-첸백시와 랜선 데이트..'월화수목첸백시' 진행'컴백' 엑소 첸백시, 9일부터 일주일간 릴레이 생방송 진행 The group will hold a live broadcast on April 10 titled "EXO-CBX's Blooming Day!" at the Yes24 Live Hall, where they will talk about the album.(V LIVE) 화요일은 첸백시! (EXO-CBX's Blooming Day!)(공식입장) 엑소-첸백시와 랜선 데이트..'월화수목첸백시' 진행 EXO-CBX will begin lead single "Blooming Day" on South Korean music shows from April 12 on Mnet's M!Countdown.(공식입장) 엑소-첸백시, 12일 '엠카운트다운'서 '花요일' 첫방송엑소-첸백시, 12일 '엠카운트다운'서 '花요일' 첫 무대 Videos EXO-CBX (첸백시) Blooming Days 'Thursday' CHEN EXO-CBX (첸백시) Blooming Days 'Vroom Vroom' BAEKHYUN EXO-CBX (첸백시) Blooming Days 'Playdate' XIUMIN Track listing References Category:Albums